1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chipping apparatus with eccentric chipping tools.
2. Description of the Background Art
Chipping apparatuses are known, for example, from DE 922 627. These apparatuses receive material for chipping axially and, after redirecting it in a radial direction, deliver it to chipping tools, which are arranged in a ring about an axis of rotation. After chipping, the chipped material radially enters an approximately ring-shaped channel formed by the circumference of the housing and the chipping tools, which ultimately terminates in a tangentially arranged material outlet and to which are connected additional pipes for removing the chipped material. As a result of the air current present in the channel, the chipped material, which is leaving the chipping zone over the entire circumference of the chipping tool, is carried along by the air current and transported toward an outlet.
Because cumulative effects cause the density of chipped material to increase toward the material outlet, conventional chipping apparatuses have a spiral-shaped housing circumference, wherein the axis of rotation of the chipping tools is located at the starting point of the spiral and the housing circumference becomes progressively larger in the direction of rotation. Thus, the channel cross-section continuously increases toward the material outlet so that a continuously growing channel volume is available for the chipped material moving toward the outlet. This achieves the result that the density of chipped material remains approximately constant over the entire length of the channel or even decreases, whereby the objective hereof is to avoid blockage in the material flow.
The price paid for obtaining this objective, however, is resource-intensive manufacture of the machine housing. Because of the spiral shape of the housing circumference, the individual parts of the housing must be specially traced out, cut out, and fitted together. The deviation from standardized shapes such as rectangles and circles is thus associated with a high amount of manual work, which results in higher manufacturing costs for prior art chipping apparatuses.